narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuten Dōji
, |english voice=Steve Ritchie |japanese voice=Koji ishii |species=Oni |gender=Male |blood type=Oni Blood |birthdate=August 11 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=426 |age-part2=438 |height-part1=212 |height-part2=212 |weight-part1=235 |weight-part2=238 |rank-part1=Kage |rank-part2=Kage |classification= , Sensor Type, |occupations=Sargon High Council Member, |nature type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, |unique traits=Can Absorb Chakra, Infected with a , Immune to the effects of the , The ability to |affiliations=Land of Demons |teams=Sargon |clan=An Ancient Dynasty Whose Name Has Been Lost to History |parents= |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} As a fabled entity throughout history, has been known as the most powerful of all the oni who lived in the mountains. The mountain that the legends speak of is which is also referred to as https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shuten-d%C5%8Dji. Shuten Dōji was known throughout his time as the fiercest leader of all the oni and was by far the most renown. Legend states that there are four birth legends that depict his origin. However, for the NautoFanon version, the author will be basing this character off of the Mt. Ibuki birth legend http://justdubs.org/japanese-culture/japanese-mythology-folklore-shuten-d%c5%8dji. As , Shuten Dōji is one of the most prominent members of Sargon's High Council and as well as one of the strongest members after Asu Rashoujin and Garyo Kanakura. As the president of the Priory of Yang, Shuten Doji has made his mark across the shinobi world as being a ruthless facilitator of destruction and pain. An entity known throughout Sargon as being "vile" due to his blood containing a dark and extremely fatal , he is able to transmit this deadly virus on a global scale in hopes to fulfill his priory's main objectives which are: *To keep people everywhere from deciding their own destinies by means of one created crisis after another and then "managing" such crises. This will confuse and demoralize the population to the extent where faced with too many choices, apathy on a massive scale will result. *To bring about the end to all industrialization and the production of shinobi villages and missions. Unemployable in the major villages, in the wake of this industrial destruction, will become statistics in the elimination of the "excess population" announced by Asu. The fearsome oni has also been deemed the due to the fact that he is able to use fatal amounts that has been brewed in the Land of Demons. This unique brew as an astonishing amount of unique characteristics in which Shuten Dōji is able to coalesce with his Yin-Release, Yang-Release and the coveted Yin-Yang Release. Just as the priestess , Shuten Dōji is able to predict the future by allowing his soul to transmigrate from the future in order to warn himself of any impending dangers. Because of this ability alone, Shuten Dōji was considered one of the earliest members of Sargon and the only member who does not belong to noble clan. Due to his stature in both folklore and in the Sargon hierarchy, Shuten Dōji has been deemed as one of the most mysterious and powerful entities in the current shinobi world. The full extent of his power has yet to be seen and may the one above all have mercy on those that do witness Shuten Dōji in all of his glory. Background Birth Legends of the Drunken Oni The birth of Shuten Dōji remains a mystery to the entire shinobi world and even to the illustrious members of Sargon. Shuten Dōji himself has no recollection of his memory however, the emperor of the shadow organization has once briefly referred to Shuten Dōji as my "son". Though in some instances, Shuten Dōji has had brief dreams involving and various premonitions. Based off the https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nihon_Shoki. Therefore, in some cases we can see that his origin is in the Land of Demons and that he could be the son of Mōryō. During his time in the Land of Demons, Shuten Dōji become renown as a fierce competitor and as a ruthless shinobi who commanded a legion of other oni to include Ibaraki-Dōji as his deputy and the great four; Kuma Dōji, Torakuma Dōji, Hoshikuma Dōji, and Kanaguma Dōji. During his childhood, Shuten Dōji was born under strange circumstances that have led many to believe that is was only a myth. According to legend, Shuten Dōji was born from the large snake Yamata no Orochi and a human girl, was a page at Mount Hiei from an early age, and underwent training, but he drank sake which was forbidden by Buddhism, and in face was a big drinker, and was therefore hated by everyone. One day, after a religious festival where he dressed in an oni costume, he was about to take off the costume, but he wasn’t able to since it was stuck to his face, and reluctantly went into some mountain recesses where he started his life as an oni. He then met Ibaraki-Dōji, and together aimed for Kyoto http://justdubs.org/japanese-culture/japanese-mythology-folklore-shuten-d%c5%8dji. Progeny of the Human Sovereign However in for this fanon, Shuten Dōji was created as a byproduct of Asu Rashoujin gaining control over the powerful demon Mōryō. As most may know, Asu Rashoujin also known as the is the Sage of the Astral Plane. The astral plane is the domain of the entities who have passed on in similar respect to the underworld or the Pure Land. In the same hand Mōryō was a powerful demon who sealed by the priestess hailing from the Land of Demons and it was said that his spirit or rather his soul resided in the astral realm. One not waiting to corrupt, Asu easily confronted and corrupted Mōryō's soul while it was in the astral realm granting Asu an gargantuan amount of in which he used Mōryō's dark chakra and Asu's own existential energy from the astral plane to create Shuten Dōji out of his will. This event did not destroy Mōryō's soul but instead corrupting it under Asu Rashoujin's enlightened body. This event happened over four centuries ago, this was the birth of one of the most powerful entities in the shinobi world. As an infant, he was taken in by the monks located within the Land of Demons and raised under their tutelage, mannerisms and their way of life. However, in times of peace and complacency, events will often take a turn for worse due to unfortunate events happening to those in good spirit. Being trained in the way of the ninja monks located within the Land of Demons, just as Gaoh was taught, Shuten Dōji was well mannered and well versed in the arts of exorcism as a young child. Eventually he would begin to notice how villagers would often stare at him due to his unique physiology. You, due to his eventful birth, Shuten Dōji mirrored the two entities that he was created from. In similar aspects to Asu and to members of the Otsutsuki Clan Shuten Dōji started to develop to develop horns which were extremely dense and would grow larger throughout his childhood. Along with the unusual horns, he possessed what Some of his peers figured that the horns Shuten Dōji possessed were merely just ornaments though the original monks who took Shuten Dōji in understood his origins but they did their best to keep it a secret from him. During his eight year of life, Shuten Dōji began fall to a serious illness that would circumvent throughout his village at an alarmingly high rate. This illness was born from the unnatural mix of astral existential energy along with dark chakra merged into one being and it affected those who contained chakra within them. The symptoms of Shuten Dōji along with the villagers and the ninja monks was a complete consumption and degradation of their chakra network. The virus literally destroyed their chakra network leaving them only able to harness the little vitality they had left in the form of physical energy. Eventually, the towns people would begin to notice the young Shuten-Dōji dispelled his illness within a couple of days and eventually became immune to it while the other villagers began to fall ill and they would pass away to the illness only within a couple of days after contracting it. Due to his reason and the strange horns adorned atop his head, Shuten Dōji as eventually banished from the Land of Demons and was prosecuted as a curse to their livelihood. During his teen years, Shuten Dōji would travel to various lands in order to find his origin, his purpose and to find out why did he have those peculiar horns adorned embedded into his forehead. Sargon...Assemble! From here, Shuten Dōji would spend the next eighty or so years wondering the shinobi world learning knowledge from various regions of the world to include the early Majikina Empire. During his nineties, Shuten Dōji would stumble upon the powerful entity Asu Rashoujin and due to the familiar sensation of Asu's energy, Shuten Dōji requested to become a disciple of the Judge of the Ashen verdict. This initial contact with the foul one sparked a relationship that would eventually turn the globe inside out as Shuten Dōji becomes a member of the illustrious eternal kings, Sargon. During this time frame, Asu would brand Shuten Dōji with the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel and would begin the process of learning his true origins. After meeting with the future emperor of Sargon, Shuten Dōji enters the battle of Ashlultum under Sargon's greatest oni and begins to infect his opposition with his fatal that he constantly breathes causing most of his opponent's to flee and fall under the powerful illness. Asu also allows Shuten Dōji to utilize the The Divine Mirror during this battle and Sargon easily claims their victory as the fight is completely one sided. It was after this battle that Sargon gained complete and utter dominance in the shinobi world, it is also one that Shuten Dōji learned of his battle prowess. After more than a century of being banished from the Land of Demons, Shuten Dōji returns to his old village and begins to take over discreetly by disguising himself as a resident. The original ninja monks who took Shuten Dōji in and the ones that banished him were long deceased therefore, he did not have any issues reentering the village and gaining political power through his ties with Sargon. After becoming the head ninja monk, Shuten Dōji used Sargon funds in order to stage assassinations to the local priest, daimyo and Kage in which he would subsequently take over their positions as the head of the Land of Demons. Personality Composure, Leadership, Objectivity, Man-Eater While as a figurehead of both the Land of Demons and of Sargon, Shuten Dōji has a blindingly aloof demeanor and often demonstrates it outside of the battlefield. Even as a youth, Shuten Dōji has displayed condescension for the mundane and believes that putting in “effort” is not worth the benefit in some cases. While he was the head monk of the Land of Demons, his distinctive abilities combined with his self-satisfaction of complacency earned him admiration from even the strictest and harshest detractors involved with the village elders. Coincidentally notwithstanding his aloof nature, Shuten Dōji has displayed numerous attributes that most would qualify under leadership potential. His leadership potential combined with the fact that he was created out of conflict is one of the paramount reasons why Asu demanded that Shuten Dōji to join Sargon. As stated before, Shuten Dōji displays characteristics that would easily earn the respect of the most powerful shinobi and entities alike. The most notable characteristic that many would notice upfront would be his equanimity. Shuten Dōji, is an oni who is not a stranger to conflict due to his first 150 years of life being a continuous bout. Time and time again, he has shown the ability to remain calm and poised through even the direst of situations. Even in the heat of battle, when combined with his ability to foresee future event’s, Shuten Dōji is able to adjust quickly adapting to various situations and always remaining in control over the battle which includes himself. Another trait would be his integrity or rather his objectivity. As stated by many of his followers despite his folklore origingshttp://justdubs.org/japanese-culture/japanese-mythology-folklore-shuten-d%c5%8dji, Shuten Dōji has an outstanding relationship with his subordinates and he is noted as being fair, compassionate and understanding. While as the president of the Priory of Yang, Shuten Dōji has been able to avoid discrimination despite being discriminated due to his appearance, deceit (even while being the progeny of a resulted violent encounter between two evil entities) and favoritism amongst other Sargon High Council members and subordinates alike. Even though he displays wonderful advantages for being a leader, Shuten Dōji has displayed an antisocial personality disorder on many occasions, it should be also noted that Shuten Dōji has a distinguished taste for human flesh. With that in mind, he shows a complete lack of remorse for devouring humans, whether they are man, woman or child. This consumption of human flesh, suppresses his carnal need for violence which is a reflection from his upbringing. Appearance shutendoji4.jpg shutendoji1.jpg Shuten_Doji3.jpg Unapologetically Oni The same features the oni was eschewed for in his youth are now the same features that people visualize when they think of an extraordinary leader and a fearsome opponent. Shuten Dōji’s initial appearance may seem quite startling at first glance mainly due to the unique enigmatic horns festooned upon his head. Horns have always been an important symbol throughout history and throughout every culture as the represented in some cases otherworldly powers. In Shuten Dōji’s case, his horns are unique and they are a true symbol of status to his power garnering the respect from other Sargon members. From immaculacy to frightening the profane, Shuten Dōji’s physical stature is amazing for an entity that has lived as long as he. For example, his hair sometimes ranges from a dull red/orange to a silver often suiting his personal attributes for the day. His muscles definition is something out of legend, though he doesn’t prefer taijutsu, Shuten Dōji keeps his body in tip-top condition with strenuous workouts focusing on a variation of calisthenics and oni combative arts. The appearance of Shuten Dōji has been honored for ages a his physical appearance has not changed in centuries. Along with the aforementioned, noticeable on his hand are enormous claws that are defined on each of his fingers allowing him to spread his chakra virus through physical contact. Shuten Dōji often carries around mystical flagon’s that are filled with variations of the Divine Oni Slayer Sake which he rightfully calls the Devils Brew. The flagon’s range in size from those able to carry roughly 16 ounces to large flagon he carries on his back which can hold up to an excess of 38 gallons. Along with his other accessories, this forearms and his shins are bejeweled with red spheres composed of ruby which are then attached by a red rope composed of human hair. During battle, he is often seen wearing a decorated chest piece composed of obsidian and Damascus steel. Furthermore, the chest piece is designed with numerous cyphers written in gold. Abilities Across the shinobi world, there are a multitude of shinobi who seek to have some form or capacity of ultimate power in a sense however, that power is not attained alone nor contained in one vessel. Those who seek ultimate power are often faced with the hardships of losing sanity amongst other issues for the purpose of deeming themselves almighty. According to Shuten Dōji’s philosophy, the burden of the mighty shall carry over towards the meek and those that bear the mark of the Pradāśa Seal shall inherit the Earth, though ironically, he has never utilized his Pradāśa Seal. Shuten Dōji’s abilities have been revered and honored by his followers ever since his acceptance into the Land of Demons over 400 years ago and have been known to revolve the use of his mystical flagon filled with a mysterious substance he dubs as the Devil’s Brew. Ever since his induction into the ninja monk society of the Land of Demons, Shuten Dōji’s has been known to have exceptional chakra precision and it contains of overwhelming sense of dread and wickedness to those who are able to survive in his presence. is a special chakra formed from the negative emotions of the hearthttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra and with Shuten Dōji, this is only one half of the energy that comprises his being. With his unique mixture of existential energy and dark chakra, Shuten Dōji is able to perform a multitude of furtive and enigmatic techniques without the need for ample amounts of rest. Due to his internal energy, Shuten Dōji was even deemed problematic by the Sage of the Astral Plane if he were to activate the Pradāśa Seal located on his left forearm. Though he does not have a natural elemental affinity, Shuten Dōji is able to hold his own against the master’s is of each respective element, whether it evolved or not. Shuten Dōji does not fear any entity as he is the creation of the efficacy of dark chakra and the ineffable construct of astral energy. His mastery over Yin Release, Yang Release and their fusion Yin-Yang Release allows the oni to He is often noted to have an extremely high skin density due to his complex origins and lifespan. This feature made him an ideal advocate for the oni taijutsu arts which consists of feral like attacks and overwhelming amounts of brute force with a dash of unpredictability. His internal make-up is completely foreign in nature as his internal organs are arranged in an entirely discreet manner and his blood his highly contagious and immutable. Chakra Virus One of the most astounding facts about Shuten Dōji is that he is a catalyst for the most destructive form of the chakra virus. As a young oni, Shuten would have serious bouts of malaises which included depriving coughs which would inherently affect those within his village and subsequently, they would be killed. He would eventually figure out that due to the mixture of two foreign energy sources causing a strange chain reaction within his physical and spiritual forms, that he was infected with a depredating virus. The virus in question incomparable with normal viruses as it does not affect the physical body, but rather energy sources to include natural energy, chakra and existential energy. This virus is fixated within his oni blood, his soul and his physical form. The virus itself acts as a sentient life form as it is all consuming in nature and has the capacity to destroy any form of organic life. With each breath the Purveyor of the Devil’s Brew takes, this powerful chakra virus is spread into the atmosphere causing all of those whom breathe it in, severe bouts of degradation and eventually death. The virus can be spread through skin to skin contact, contact with Shuten Dōji’s oni blood or saliva or by even being within a close proximity of the foul one. The virus destroys from the inside out by corrupting the source of energy and thusly consuming it causing a physical destruction of the host. The virus uses chakra and other forms of energy such as physical and spiritual energy in order to spread its annihilation level influence. Meager methods to stop the virus from spreading such as using chakra or any other energy based techniques are to no avail. As stated before, the virus is a culmination of Asu Rashoujin’s existential energy and Mōryō’s dark chakra granting it a consuming, corrupting and ineffable nature. Even while stationary, Shuten Dōji's chakra virus eradicates the surrounding natural energy, not destroying, but rather transforming the benevolent source into a host for his virus. The Devils Brew The enigmatic constituent confined within Shuten Dōji’s mystical flagon is created from the flesh of human’s blended with the remnants of dark chakra and astral existential energy. This concoction of life, death and the energy from beyond creates a brew matched in its opulence only by its creator, Shuten Dōji. The mystical brew has a powerful effect on humans and non-human entities alike. The Devil’s Brew is held within a multitude of unique gourds or flagon’s that Shuten Dōji carries either on him or within his summoning scrolls. The brew contained within each of the sacred flagon's have been aged to perfection with scents of wild flowers and a taste of decadence. Unlike traditional sake, Shuten Dōji's variation is consumed while right below the boiling point. Drinker's Regret The Devil’s Brew is held within a multitude of unique gourds or flagon’s that Shuten Dōji carries either on him or within his summoning scrolls. Shuten Dōji’s primary tool is a anomalous gourd his calls in which it house a unique mixture of the Devil’s Brew. The gourd itself works as a container for the unique variation of the Devil’s Brew and it also doubles as a sealing gourd similar to the Benihisago and in turn incorporates the opponent’s chakra, physical form, soul, mind and spirit into the current brew assimilating them with the enigmatic sake. However, absorbing the opponent’s this way does not grant Shuten Dōji any of their abilities. Though the primary purpose of the Drinker's Regret is not its absorption capabilities, its the mysterious substance inside the brew Shuten Dōji prefers. The batch of brew inside this gourd, once consumed, allows Shuten Dōji to have an increased awareness that is beyond normal thought. It provides a radical increase to his bodily processes to include his, sight, hearing, vision, taste, touch and reflexes. A single sip of The Devil’s Brew from this gourd allows Shuten Dōji to process the world around him in a highly efficient manner, it enhances to a point where he can sense the most miniscule of movements and vibrations as small as an atom within a radius of several hundred meters. Not only is he able to sense this movement with relative ease, his reaction time to counter those said movements increases as well to point where most would think its physically impossible for the human physiology. While under the effects of this brew, Shuten Dōji can dodge techniques such as Kamui and the Flying Thunder God Technique with effortlessly. However, this does not apply to Shuten Dōji for human he is not. His eyesight range increases to that of a Byakugan without the effects of the blind spot due to all of his senses being magnified to a level that surpasses the most powerful sensor shinobi. He is able to see miniscule levels in breathing patterns, muscle fiber contraction and careful movements of the eyes in order to predict his opponent’s next move. His hearing is precise enough to hear someone blink their eyes from over two hundred meters away. The precision of control that Shuten Dōji has on his physical form are on levels that surpass even the most in tune shinobi. He also gains the ability to sense and see chakra on levels that exceeds Sage Mode users to its zenith. This effect of the Devil’s Brew lasts only for thirty minutes at a time and can cause non-intruding headaches. Although, more can be consumed in order to prolong the effects. This variation of the Devil’s Brew within Shuten Dōji’s contains the prevalent amounts of human along with his unique chakra and existential energy miraculously however, it comes with the taste of warm spice, honey and rich fruits. The color is a golden, red hue, the taste is comprised of silky smooth, revealing layers of sherry oak, boiled flesh, marzipan, cinnamon and ginger. The scent of this brew is an intriguingly complex aroma. Sweet heather honey and vanilla fudge combined with rich dark fruits. Even though the taste and scent of the brew is glorious, it is fatal to all forms of life other than Shuten Dōji. Divine Human Slayer Sake is a cursed batch of the Devil’s Brew crafted by Shuten Doji that has been fermenting for over three centuries. As with the mixture, this batch is comprised of copious amounts of human flesh, centuries old sake, along with his unique forms of chakra and astral existential energy. Akin to the Drinker’s Regret, the gourd itself works as a container for the unique variation of the Devil’s Brew and it also doubles as a sealing gourd similar to the Benihisago and in turn incorporates the opponent’s chakra, life force, physical form and consciousness into the current brew assimilating them with the enigmatic sake. The opponent’s death is absolute as long as their physical form and consciousness are absorbed by the gourd. However, when absorbed by the gourd, the sake only incorporates their physical form along with their consciousness while simultaneously discarding their soul and spirit. For this drawback, Shuten Dōji gains the temporary use of the abilities and knowledge they pertained while they were alive. This includes, Hiden techniques, Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Mora, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, various transformations, their chakra and their life span gets added to Shuten Dōji. If the opponent’s chakra affinity was of an elemental nature, then it converts itself to the properties of either Yin Release or Yang Release. The abilities absorbed only lasts for a total of ten minutes however, the life force and the chakra absorbed by the Divine Human Slayer Sake is permanent. While in the gourd, Shuten Dōji is able to access any of the abilities at his leisure and is able to use them for a duration shorter than the maximum fifteen minutes allowing him to use it more than once. With this in mind, due to the symbiotic nature of Shuten Dōji’s gourds, he is able to access the absorbed abilities instantly and remotely. This means that the gourds that Shuten Dōji have crafted from the flesh of humans and fellow oni acts as an extension to his body and he is able to establish contact with his gourds the same way we would be able to establish a connection with our own body parts. If an opponent should make contact with any of Shuten Dōji's Gourds, they shall be inflicted by his Chakra Virus, Dark Chakra and Asu's all corrupting existential energy. Due to all of the aforementioned debilitating effects, it would be wise for any entity to avoid fighting Shuten Dōji with taijutsu. Consuming the Divine Human Slayer Sake also provides wonderful results for Shuten Dōji but is a nightmare for those who face him in battle with it. Shuten Dōji is able to use his variation of the Strange Transmission Distant Shadow technique in which the oni is capable of using over 13 brew embodiments at a time and it can last for up to thirty-three minutes at a time. The entities that pour out from this brew possess the same abilities as the brew itself. Therefore, opponent's that attempt to fight the brew's enclosed souls are subjected to absorption as well. This batch of brew contains extra exotic notes of ginger, fig, lime and banana and a vibrant spicy toffee warmth, elevating it from something great to something extraordinary. The scent is comprised of a hint rotting flesh, intense and vanilla sweet. Floral, hints of banana, figs, rich toffee, new leather and oak. The taste comprises of an initially soft, then brisk, vibrant and drying, peppery, a touch of smoke, oak, lime, ginger and spices. References Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Sargon Category:Legendary Creature Category:SahaTo